


The knight and the prince(ss)

by fiona_wolfgang



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I’m bad at tagsssss, Princess/Knight AU, Slow Burn, angst later on, hella gay, maybe smut? I’ve never written it so that’ll be an experience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_wolfgang/pseuds/fiona_wolfgang
Summary: Ruby grows up preparing to run a kingdom, while being forced to pretend to be a prince.Sapphire is a knight who works for the king and they’ll eventually fall in love





	1. Prince Ru(by)

 

 

 

Ruby peered out of the window, watching the blood red sky slowly disappear beyond the horizon, this was a daily habit of hers since being a child. Her calloused palms ran over frosty stone as her thoughts ran free, as free as she wished she was. Being a princess, or rather a prince was hard, so much was expected from her, from both father and her future kingdom. endless pestering from pearl, the lectures about being “a disgraceful member of the family” and how she needed to “act more gentlemanly” it bore into her patience.

 

Pink had needed to give birth to a prince in order for the child to be socially acceptable to rule a country. Instead, ruby was born, and was one of the biggest tragedies considering pink had died during birth. Her father was heartbroken, for decades he had mourned, the grief tearing him up inside and out. Yet he refused any help from anyone, especially ruby.

 

A stray tear fell down Ruby’s freckled caramel skin, but as soon as it had appeared it was gone again, she couldn’t let herself cry over this again. A loud knock on her heavy oak bedroom door, broke the peaceful yet saddening moment.

 

“Prince Ru” Pearl’s voice was loud but still muffled by the door “dinner is served in the hall”

“Of course, thank you Pearl, I’ll be down in no more than five minutes.” ‘SHIT’ ruby thought, she was still in her workout gear and couldn’t go down for dinner like that, she broke open her wardrobe for something that looked casual but smart, frantically shoving clothes aside until settling on a scarlet waistcoat and a simple white button-down shirt. After posing in her mirror she turned on her heel, with a newfound sense of pride at how good she looked, and face planted into the cobble floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, this is only until I get back into writing, and then the chapters will get longer. I promise


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire’s intro!

The harsh wind whipped Sapphire’s almost white hair against her pale face, as she stared across the marshy land. The heavy fog hung low, and clouded her fellow knights vision. They were returning back to their kingdomafter being sent to escort some goods sent by the king to one of his “rivals.” Sapphire often wondered how long his facade continue, she held a very strong ability to see into the future which made her a mighty leader and strategist on the battlefield, but she couldn’t see more than one future in which he confessed.

 

Her horse carried her with ease, as she was small in not only stature but also muscle. Being 5’3” proved to have its struggles with some unruly new recruits, but she managed to keep them in line. A year ago, the king had handpicked her after she had predicted that the enemy would ambush them; the king had brushed her off, but after they were attacked in the dead of night, many of her friends were slaughtered, she lost her left eye, the king had promoted her straight away.

“Sapphire” a knight on her right spoke “We have heard that the king wishes to speak to you when we arrive, we don’t know anything more apart from that you are to attend a meal in the castle” Sapphire was quiet for a second, she was viewing to see what he’d need her for, but she couldn’t settle on a likely situation. “Then we must hurry, we can’t keep our highness waiting” 

“certainly.” 

“Everyone” she spoke loud and clear “I have an important matter to deal with back at the castle, we must pick up the pace or we will never reach it in time.” A small, metal boot dug into her horse’s mocha sides and with that they cantered north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I hope you guys are enjoying this, I think I’ll keep it updated weekly. Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bad at writing but I’ve had this idea stuck in my head for weeks so yeah :) I’ll work out a schedule for uploading soon.


End file.
